Mushu's Skin Problem
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: It itched and it was irritating. Not to mention he looked horrifying. He was forced to hide while the problem faded. He hated this when it happened. He felt so ashamed of his body, not that he wasn't good looking, but when you're a dragon, it means that once in a while you will have to change skin. Which was Mushu's current predicament. (one shot)
**For the record, I am not sure if dragons do change skin, but since they had lizard-like skin, then I guess I could get away with it. And this one shot is in no way related to my other Mushu story, Dawn of the Dragon.**

Mushu's Skin Problem:

It itched and it was irritating. Not to mention he looked horrifying. He was forced to hide while the problem faded. He hated this when it happened. He felt so ashamed of his body, not that he wasn't good looking, but when you're a dragon, it means that once in a while you will have to change skin. Which was Mushu's current predicament. As soon as he noticed his skin getting rough and grey and ugly and weird, he went into hiding, but not before certain dead people's reaction to him. He could still recall the Ancestors' reaction to him.

 _The Ancestor were speaking among themselves about Mulan's last mission and how much honor it brought to the family. Not even mentioning a certain guardian extraordinaire once. He had not seen himself in the mirror that morning. But the Ancestor did saw him when he walked in. If this were to be another situation, their horrified faces and girly screams would have been priceless. But no. Taking a quick peek of himself in the reflection of one tombstone, he screamed as well and ran away._

That was about a few hours ago. Nobody missed him though and that was good. Nobody missed him except Mulan.

He could hear her calling him from afar, but he did not answer. He refused to answer. Because if he answered, she would find him and be disgusted by him and then will dismiss him as a guardian and then he will lose his job, therefore, back to the disgusting job as a gong ringer.

"Mushu?" It was Mulan.

The travel sized dragon screamed and quickly hid behind a rock. "Don't look at me! I'm hideous!" He cried.

Mulan stared in shock. "Mushu? What's happening to you?" She asked concerned.

Mushu scratched his arm and answered. "Well, I'm a dragon and my body is currently changing skin, so… LET ME SUFFER ALONE!" He wined and hid again behind the rock in shame.

Mulan chuckled. "Mushu… Haven't you considered a bath?"

"Why?"

"To get rid of the… well… old skin."

Mushu thought about it. "Well, fine! But I don't want to- HEY! Just what do you think you're doing, missy!?" He yelled as Mulan grabbed him and hold him tight.

"I'm giving you bath." She simply answered.

"No, thank you. I'm a grown dragon, I can bath myself. I don't need you to bath me like my momma and I actually will like to keep some of my dignity, thankyouverymuch!"

"With the tantrum you're throwing, I doubt you are a grown dragon."

"I'm a grown dragon!"

But Mulan ignored the travel sized dragon and walked towards a tree. There were freshly washed clothes hanging on the branches and a wooden bucket filled with water and soap. The tree itself was wide enough for no one to spot them. Mulan put the small dragon inside the bucket and grabbed a bottle with fresh soap, spilling the contents over Mushu. The dragon gasped and started shivering. "Hey! It's cold!"

"It was meant to wash clothes, what did you expect? The Emperor's bath?"

"Yeah, something like that. It would be nice."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mushu…"

Mushu mumbled something incoherent between his teeth but stopped arguing and forced himself to relax. It felt super weird to have someone else bath you, let alone a girl. He was not a pet! The only person who ever bathed him was his dear old momma and even then he felt a little ashamed. Surprising enough, the bath was working and the old skin was beginning to fell off at a much quicker pace than before. Just then, a soft hand started to wash his ears and the dragon closed his eyes in relaxation.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his trance when Mulan took him out of the bucket and placed him on the grass. She handed him a towel to dry himself. He looked at his body in amazement. "Hey, it actually worked!"

His skin was back to its former red glory, only newer and brighter than before. "Thanks, Mulan!" He said as he ran back to the temple.

"You're welcome. But be sure to return the towel."

But Mushu already went inside the temple. "Hey, dead people! Check me out! No longer a disgusting lizard! HA!" Mulan could hear his bragging. But the dragon was thrown out of the temple and into a puddle of mud. Mulan laughed. She had never spoken to her ancestor besides prayers, but there was one thing for sure, Mushu knew how to piss off the dead even if it was unintentionally.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Bit of both? Tell me in your reviews. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
